Kurt Hummel likes this
by GreenQueen615
Summary: Facebook much?
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes Jones is bored.

Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.

Sam Evans is in a relationship.

Santana Lopez and 3 others like this.

Quinn Fabray: Dislike. :(

Santana Lopez: LOL, jealous much?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Cheerio got TOLD :P

Wesley Hughes JUST BEAT DAVID IN A HALO TOURNAMENT! XD YESSSSSSS…

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and two others like this.

David Ames is annoyed.

Kurt Hummel needs a Tylenol.

Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and 3 others like this.

Mercedes Jones: WHITE BOY!

Brittany Pierce: Dolphin! ^ ^

Kurt Hummel: Hi, girls. ;)

Mike Chang: I'm not a girl.

1 person likes this.

Rachel Berry: How's Dalton, Kurt?

Kurt Hummel: It's okay.

Wesley Hughes: Are you joking? Dalton's amazing…because I'm there…

Santana Lopez: Righttttttt.

David Ames: I AGREE WITH SANTANA!

Wesley Hughes: You know you don't mean that.

Santana Lopez: Who are you people?

Wesley Hughes: Only the awesome people ever.

David Ames: Yeah. But we go to Dalton. LOL.

Kurt Hummel: You two are so strange.

Wesley Hughes: Don't be mean to Santana and David… BAD KURT!

Mercedes Jones: Don't mess with my man, Hughes. :)

Finn Hudson just completed the horoscope quiz!

Artie Abrams likes this.

Artie Abrams: LOL, what's your horoscope, man?

Finn Hudson: Uh…I'm going to meet a tall, dark, handsome man and hook up with him. Tomorrow.

Santana Lopez: LOL. Wanky Wanky.:D

Kurt Hummel: Finn, that's my job.

Wesley Hughes: THINKING of someone?

16 people like this.

Blaine Anderson is tall, dark, and handsome.

Kurt Hummel and 22 other people like this.

Kurt Hummel: I'm taller :P

32 people like this.

Rachel Berry REGIONALS! SQUEE!

Finn Hudson likes this.

Wesley Hughes: DISLIKE. :(

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: What's a SQUEE?

4 people like this

Rachel Berry: It's an expression of supreme happiness, Puckerman.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Oh, like an orgy? ;)

52 people like this

Kurt Hummel HAS COFFEE! ^ ^

Mercedes Jones and four other people like this.

Blaine Anderson HAS KURT! ^ ^ (and coffee)

Kurt Hummel and two hundred other people like this.

Kurt Hummel: Love you Blaine. 3

3 people like this

Wesley Hughes: Get a room!

5 people like this

David Ames: …Not our room…

55 people like this

David Ames is SCARRED.

Wesley Hughes is MORE SCARRED.

Santana Lopez: Y?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Spill, dudes.

Kurt Hummel: Wevid…

Wesley Hughes: Number one, Kurt, THAT IS MY BED. I HAVE TO SLEEP ON IT AFTER YOU AND BLAINE ARE FINISHED MAKING YOUR GAY BABIES. Number two, what the heck is a Wevid?

84 people like this

Kurt Hummel: It's your and David's name. Wesley-David. Wevid. Duh.

Blaine Anderson: You told us to get a room. You didn't specify WHICH room.

12 people like this

David Ames: …I did… :(

Wesley Hughes: YEAH!

Brittany Pierce: Wait…Kurt has a baby?

Santana Lopez, Wesley Hughes, and 50 other people like this

Kurt Hummel: NO. NO BABIES.

Brittany Pierce: Why not? L I think you should have a dolphin baby, Kurt. Please?

Blaine Anderson: What's a dolphin baby?

15 people like this

Kurt Hummel: She means gay.

Blaine Anderson: ?

Brittany Pierce: Dolphins are gay sharks.

Blaine Anderson: OHHHHKAYYYYY…what?

23 people like this

Blaine Anderson is distressed.

Kurt Hummel is sleeping. (ALONE, WES, DAVID, SANTANA!)

Mercedes Jones likes this

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Are you sure? ;)

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is hiding.

Santana Lopez is raspberry, Puckerman. ;)

Tina Cohen-Chang has a date with Mike! :D Haha, guess I'm cherry!

Mike Chang likes this

Mike Chang has a date with Tina. :)

Tina Cohen-Chang likes this

Mercedes Jones is straightening my hair. And blueberry .

Quinn Fabray is strawberry.

Sam Evans is playing HALO… :D

Brittany Pierce wants my dolphin… L. And avacado. Just kidding, Artie, I'm cherry and loving it. 3

Santana Lopez: Dislike. :(

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and 3 others like this

Artie Abrams is JAMMING!

Finn Hudson is hungry.

Rachel Berry … blueberry :(…

Wesley Hughes is pranking Kurt…shhh, don't tell!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this

David Ames is writing a paper. :P

Finn Hudson wants to know what blueberry means.

Sam Evans and 43 others like this


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, my gosh. Thanks for the amazing response. Enjoy!**

Santana Lopez is excited for Regionals.

Mercedes Jones can't wait…five more hours, peeps!

Finn Hudson can anyone show me how to tie a tie?

Rachel Berry and 8 others like this

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Dude…over, around, under, thru.

Brittany Pierce: Pull it tight. But not 2 tight. Don't choke!

Quinn Fabray: I don't mind if u choke. :

Wesley Hughes: Just get Kurt 2 show u how…he lives in ur house. ;)

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I don't care if u R a warbler, ur my new bff. :P

Wesley Hughes and 45 others like this.

Wesley Hughes: YAY, ANOTHER FRIEND! Now we can be Wevuck. Or Duckley.

Kurt Hummel: Duckley. Definitely :P

Artie Abrams has 'Friday' stuck in my head. Thanks, **Tina Cohen-Chang**. :

Tina Cohen-Chang likes this

Tina Cohen-Chang: What? ^ ^

Artie Abrams: !

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: LOL

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: WWNPHD?

David Ames: OH NO YOU DI-DN'T!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: ;)

Wesley Hughes: I LOVE NPH!

Kurt Hummel: Me too…;)

Wesley Hughes is grossed out, **Kurt Hummel**

Blaine Anderson: What…? I like NPH also. He's a great singer…he's gay…he's blonde…

Kurt Hummel: OH, so now you like BLONDES better, do you?

Blaine Anderson: NONONONONONONONO!

Blaine Anderson: Kurt?

Blaine Anderson: Are you giving me the silent treatment via facebook?

Blaine Anderson: :(

Wesley Hughes has a stomachache.

David Ames: TUMS

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I know, those things are amazing, rite?

Kurt Hummel is depressed.

Blaine Anderson is buying chocolate…and coffee…and Wicked…

Mercedes Jones: Guilty much?

Blaine Anderson: YES!

Mercedes Jones: What did you do?

Blaine Anderson: I said I liked blondes…

Mercedes Jones: Idiot. Did you also happen to mention that you were straight?

Blaine Anderson: No!

Blaine Anderson: Of course I didn't say that

Mercedes Jones: I was being sarcastic. Bring him all that stuff.

Blaine Anderson: okay

Kurt Hummel is sobbing…alone…in his room…BLAINE, GET A MOVE ON!

Finn Hudson: Go apologize to my little bro, Blaine

Sam Evans: We will hunt you down

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: wink wink nudge nudge

Blaine Anderson: GOING!

**Review?**


End file.
